


Forgivenss (doesn't come easy )

by StoryFabricator



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin has always had more dark side in him than light, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, the rape is not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryFabricator/pseuds/StoryFabricator
Summary: Anakin knowns  Obi will always forgive him-no matter what.Or: Obi Wan expected Anakin to fail the test sure, but he saw him getting them killed! Never did he think of the possibility of Anakin taking the request!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Forgiveness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077976) by [Naughty Padawan (ThreeBea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeBea/pseuds/Naughty%20Padawan). 



“If you don’t, we’ll kill you both.”  
Obi-Wan paled. “Surly there is another way.” he stated in his normal calm manner.   
“This is the only way, or death, in which we will make him suffer the most.” Queen Miraj stated almost impassively. “And my men will have their own way with him before killing him.” she added with good measure.   
Obi-Wan shivered at the thought of Anakin being hurt in such a way, it made him sick, Anakin was like a brother, which was why the offer before him also made him just as sick. How could Queen Miraj expect him to violate his little bother? He just couldn't; he wouldn't. There had to be another way.

“Take me.” He said maybe a little too eagerly, but he didn't care, he would protect the chosen one, he would save his brother. “Take me, I'll take his place, space his life and take mine-do what you will with me.” 

Queen Miraj was taken aback by his willingness to save his fellow Jedi. 

She couldn't help the smile on her face at his words, she wondered, would the other, much younger Jedi be as sacrificing? 

“Alright Obi-Wan Kenobi. I will grant you this wish. I shall let you both live, but not without a test.”   
Obi-Wan lifted his head, his full attention on her and what her 'test' would be, he only prayed he and Anakin could pass it.   
“I will let you take his place, and he yours, if he is as pure of heart as you, I will let you both go unscathed.” Obi-Wan almost sighed grateful, but the test hadn't started yet, and there was no telling if Anakin would pass or just start a mini war all his own. He mentally winced at the thought of himself being tied down not able to help his Padawan. 

He just hopped Anakin could control his temper. 

“And if he fails this test?” He questioned carefully. 

“Then you will either both die, or I will get the show I previously requested from you.” She gave an almost mocking grin. 

Anakin would never harm him, so he would have to hope for the best and just pray they could make it out of here alive. If only he could connect with the force and contact with Anakin. 

But something was keeping the force from being reached here. 

Guards soon entered the room and took Obi-Wan away. They forced him into the large Colosseum into the middle for all to see and knocked him to his knees to be chained to the large wooden stake that reached the high skys. His bonds chained around the base the chains only just long enough for him to pull about a foot away from the stake but no further. 

He looked frantic for Anakin but there was no sign of him. Where did they even keep him? 

As Obi-Wan was being chained up, Anakin was dragged from the cell the Zygerrian had put him in. He was brought forth to Queen Miraj. 

“I have a request. Fulfill my request and I will let you and your master go, unharmed.” she began jumping right into it. The younger Jedi, she had heard about, was not one to dance around subjects and wanted the point of something immediate. 

“What kind of request?” Anakin asked trying to contain his anger. Where was his master anyways? They better not have hurt him.

“It's a simple one really.” She flashed her most charming smile. “I want you to entertain my Species  
by forcing yourself upon your master. and if I don’t find it pleasing. Rough and hot, he will die and it will be my men that will use him before the end.”   
Anakin’s insides turned cold, she wanted him to…to...  
No! He could never do that! He would never think of such a thin-  
But that wasn't completely true now was it? The voice deep down decided to make itself known.   
Of course you have thought of it, late nights when Padmé's face just isn't doing it for you, you start to image your dear master and how it would be to-  
'STOP!' he screamed at himself inside.   
“What will it be young Skywalker?” Anakin realized the Queen was still waiting an answer.   
This was saving Obi-Wan. This would save him.  
He felt his insides melt. Frozen ice water. He didn’t want to move anymore. Would Obi-Wan do this to save him?  
No, he would like of another way; wouldn’t he? But what if there was no other way?   
Obi-Wan would do this to save him, he had to believe that.   
He would forgive his master, and his master would surely forgive him. 

What other choice did he have?   
“I'll do it.”   
The Queens eyes got big at his repose but quickly smiled a very pleasing smile.   
“Very good.” 

 

Obi-Wan began to tremble, the Zygerrians had stripped him of everything, now he keeled nude in the hot sun for all to see, what was going on? Where was Anakin? He hoped the Froce he hadn't gotten himself killed, there was no telling what kind of negative reaction he would have to being given such a request.   
As for striping him he worried that maybe Queen Miraj had changed the test, but why even get his hopes up for a way out of this whole situation if she was just going to have him take Anakin’s place without another option? It wouldn't make since. Unless she just wanted to mindkiff them. 

Suddenly the crowed began to cheer and Obi-Wan looked up in time to see Anakin entering and walking towards him. 

Obi-Wan let out a breath of relief. Anakin had passed the test alive, now they could get his clothes back and they could get out of here. Now as long as Obi could keep Ani from killing everyone for the stressful test they could be back home before the sun set on their home world.   
He wanted to speak, tell Anakin how proud he was right now, but the Zygerrians had placed a gag of sorts into his mouth when they took his Jedi robes.   
He lifted his head as a way to tell Anakin to remove the gag, but when his Padawan made no move to help him he grew worried. No...Anakin would never….this, Obi-Wan had half expected Anakin to fail the test sure, but he saw him getting them killed or at the very least close to it. Never did he even think of the possibility of Anakin taking the request! This wasn't suppose to be the outcome!   
Oh how he wished he could speak, tell Anakin it was all a test! Now he knew what he was stripped and gagged…the Queen knew she would get her way one way or another. Somehow she knew something about Anakin he did not. And it scared him. 

Anakin grabbed his master's hips and pulled him flesh to his still clothed body and gently kissed along his neck. Obi-Wan shivered at the wet feeling, he tried to pull away but Anakin kept him still in a firm hold. It maybe would not be so bad if Anakin would at least speak to him! But he had a feeling he wasn't about to get any words from his padawan. 

Anakin watched Obi-Wan with hooded eyes, years of imaging his master like this, it just didn't seem real. He was already hard, maybe he was drugged and didn't realize it.   
When Obi-Wan tried to pull away Anakin pulled him close, he wanted to tell him it was going to be okay, that he was doing this to save them, but his throat didn't want to work, and he feared if he said a word it would be words of vulgarity. So he make the choice to not speak.

The fight left Obi-Wan when he felt Anakin removing his own clothes. There would be no point in fighting. 

When it was over Obi-Wan was left shaking, dirt and semen clung to his skin, his body flushed and hair messed up with patches of white and light sand in it. 

The crowd was pleased and Anakin helped his master up gently, maybe he was a little to rough, little bit of blood was leaking from his back side and it made Anakin's heart freeze knowing he did that.   
He gently freed the odd gag that took Obi-Wan a moment to move his mouth to stop the pain in his jaw. 

He took deep hard breathes, looking at Anakin with sad hurt eyes. “...It was a test.” he said after a while, his voice rough from misuse.

Anakin's heart sank hearing that. “W-what?” 

“It was a test Anakin! There was another way!” Obi-Wan yelled now beyond hurt and pissed. “She wanted to test our loyalty to each other!” 

Anakin took a step back from his master. This couldn't be happening. Obi-Wan didn't know what he was talking about. They would have killed him! They would have killed them both! He did this to save his life! Why didn't he see that? 

“There was a third option, Ani, all you had to do was try to make a deal.” Obi-Wan said more calm now, hurt still in his sad eyes, but the anger had left. 

Not able to take the pain of his master's eyes and words Anakin shouted. “NO! They drugged me! Don't you get it! I had no choice! There was no deal to be made!” 

The crowd started to get defensive and Obi-Wan had to stop his padawan from getting out of hand.   
“No Anakin. I made the deal first. I too was given the same request.” his eyes still very sad but slowly understanding. How could Anakin have known? But how could have Obi-Wan known Ani would go through with it? 

It didn't matter now, what was done was done, and they could now go home. 

“Let's just leave this horrid place and forget this ever happened.” Obi said slowly walking past Anakin eager to leave. 

The ride home was silent.   
Obi-Wan would forgive him, Anakin said to himself. His master always forgave him.  
No matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> After running into Naughty Padawan's fic, there was a line in there just inspired me to write this.
> 
> Line that inspired this: Would Obi-Wan do this to save him?  
> No. Obi-Wan would find another way. He would be more clever somehow.


End file.
